Por Celos
by KisekiDarck
Summary: Bulma ,18 y Milk tienen su relación muy bien pero no pueden evitar sentirse celosas por las chicas nuevas los chicos también sienten atracción por las nuevas ¿que pasara? Milk/Turles , Bulma/17 y 18/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Por Celos**

Dos chicas caminaban mientras se dirigían a su respectivo salón una era rubia con ojos azules, ella era muy fría también era muy famosa entre compañeros pero ella ya tenia novio, se llamaba Krilin a su lado una chica de cabello negro con ojos negros se llamaba Milk, muy buena cocinando un poco enojona pero buena persona, también tenia un novio que se llamaba Kakaroto pero el prefería que le digieran Goku.

Las dos eran muy buenas amigas pero en realidad son 3 amigas la tercera se llama Bulma, cuando se enojaba era muy violenta, pero es muy alegre un poco infantil, pero al igual que sus amigas si tenia novio se llamaba Vegeta el era frío, orgullo, cretino como le decía Bulma pero era muy buena persona cuando los conoces, hay algunas personas que se preguntan como pueden ser novios una pareja tan efusiva pero se llevaban muy bien.

Hoy justamente vienen los nuevos compañeros y 18 estaba un poco molesta después de todo Milk y Bulma tratarían de hacerse sus amigas y ella estaba bien con las chicas, pero cuando llegaron vieron como Bulma estaba con un papel en su mano todo arrugado el pobre, las chicas suspiraron seria cualquiera de estas opciones:

_1-Esta celosa_

_2-Vio alguien que no le agrada_

_3-hablan de su cabello_

La opción no era recomendable ya que era muy celosa y cuando le pasaba tenia cambios de ánimos primero, enojo, después tristeza, y por ultimo nervios y cuando se enredaba su cabeza se hacia un gran lío .

-¿Que pasa Bulma? – pregunta 18

Pero no había respuesta cuando vieron como tres chicas hablando con sus novio todas MUY coquetas, se veía a vegeta divertido conversando con una de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, a Goku con una rubia teñida con ojos cafés y se notaba que Goku estaba un poco nervioso pero muy alegre para el gusto de Milk, y Krilin con una pelirroja de ojos negros muy cerca, ahora las 3 echaban humos por los oídos, cuando de repente llego 17 el hermano gemelo de 18 y vio la ventana y dijo:

-Chicas no tienen que ponerse así, capaz son solo amigos, ademas son las nuevas no sean tan malas todos se ponen nerviosos y asen lo posible para conocer a alguien-dice calmada mente cuando se dio cuenta que Bulma estaba encima suyo y le dijo, mejor dicho le grito

-¡Y tu como rayos te sentirías si alguien te quita a la chica o chico que te gusta!

-Todavía no se da cuenta de que 17 esta enamorado de ella- susurro milk a 18

-No podrá ser una genio pero es tan idiota a veces- dice 18 mientra ve como Bulma lo trataba de golpear y 17 sonrojado trataba de que pare ya que como estaba encima de este

-Bulma ya para me dejaras sin hermano – dice 18 parando a su amiga

-Lo lamento 18 – dice asiendo puchero

-¡pero si es ami al que le tienes que pedir disculpas! –dice 17

-pues te aguantas- le dice sacándole la lengua

-Bueno, chicos vamos que tocara la campana –dice milk viendo el reloj de su muñeca

-Si y de hay conoceremos a las zorras, digo amigas de los chicos – dice 18, Bulma solo asiente.

Fin cap 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap anterior_

_-¡Pero si es ami al que le tienes que pedir disculpas! –dice 17_

_-pues te aguantas- le dice sacándole la lengua_

_-Bueno, chicos vamos que tocara la campana –dice Milk viendo el reloj de su muñeca_

_-Si y de hay conoceremos a las zorras, digo amigas de los chicos – dice 18, Bulma solo asiente._

**: -EN EL SALÓN -:**

Las chicas iban entrando cuando de repente vieron a Vegeta con la de cabello castaño en el puesto de Bulma, a Goku con la rubia que ella estaba sentada en el puesto de Milk y a Krilin con la pelirroja que estaba sentada en el puesto de 18, las chicas fueron caminando y con cada paso que daban iban firmando su posible muerte.

Mientras que 17 se fue donde Turles y su amigo Jack el era un chico de cabello café claro y unos ojos de color miel, era muy guapo no era tan fuerte pero si muy inteligente, 17 sabia que a el le gustaba 18 no le molesto ya que no era un chico de mujeres mientras Turles no les hacia caso a ninguna mujer para ser sincero no le gustaba ninguna solo decía "si quieren un buen revolcón, no me busquen me gustan con dignidad" y las chicas se iban enojadas , los chicos se llevaban muy bien con las chicas , Turles con milk trataban a Bulma como a una niña aunque era graciosa ver sus pucheros , mientras que 18 y Jack tenían muchos temas en común aunque igual peleaban pero las peleas eran divertidas para los 2 , mientras 17 solo reía viendo como Bulma golpeaba a Turles por decirle plana, los 3 eran muy unidos siempre salían cuando podían.

-Al parecer va haber un asesinato en este salón-dice Jack mientras observa como las chicas arrasaban con lo que se cruzaba

-Yo creo que uno triple – dice Turles

Las chicas no soportaban los celos como se atreven a hacer eso y ella están en el mismo salón, cuando llegaron tenían una sonrisa dulce e inocente

-Amor, porque no nos presentan a tus amigas – dice Bulma mientras solo sonreía mientras por dentro su demonio quería salir

-Si Goku ya que como SUS NOVIAS tenemos que llevarnos bien con sus amigos-dice milk

-ehh bueno la de cabello castaño se llama Aris, la de cabello rubio Crini, y la pelirroja se llama Paris –dice Krilin un poco nervioso mientras Bulma pensaba "acaso dijo Crini" (N.A: mi momento de inspiración se fue al water T-T)

-¿Y ustedes quienes son? – pregunta Paris con desprecio en su voz

-ELLA es milk la NOVIA de GOKU, ella es 18 LA NOVIA DE KRILIN, y YO SOY LA NOVIA DE VEGETA ¿Dudas?-pregunto Bulma normalmente

-¿novias? Jajá pensé que hablarías con ellas – dice Crini mirando a Goku

-como veo que no les dirán ustedes les diremos nosotras, hemos salido con los chicos ase 3 meses nosotras somos la novias ahora así que si quieren algo pregunten ahora porque no perderemos el tiempo con ustedes –dice mientras besa a los chicos ellos la alejan y le dice

-Bulma yo e.- e bu-bueno tenemos que hablar después de clase- dice vegeta con culpa

-Lo mismo digo 18-dice Krilin con la cabeza abajo

-Milk no se que decirte –dice Goku triste

Después de todo la relación no iba bien peleaban aveces, ellos las amaban las quería mucho, pero siempre en algún momento eso sucedería y la relación era mas de amigos que de novios, habían conocido a las chicas en la playa habían salido ase tiempo y hay fue donde las conocieron se llevaron bien quedaron en verse otra vez ellas no eran tan divas ni malas, lo que pasaba era que ellas eran muy celosas cuando se hablaba de algo que les pertenecía decían ellas ,a los chicos de verdad le dolía que la relación terminara así querían hacerlos ellos mismos pero era muy tarde ya ellas ya habían hablado .

Las chicas no sabían que decir las habían engañado, pero se decían que eran muy tontas, era obvio que la relación ya no daba mucho, pero lo que mas le duele es que las habían engañado, Bulma estaba en shock no lo asimilaba bien las lagrimas no salían cuando derepente, 18 callo al piso estaba desmayada, hay fue cuando 17, Jack, Bulma, Turles y milk la ayudaron a pararse como no despertaba l mandaron la enfermería.

_**18 POV**_

_Desperté en una sala de color blanco con ventanas cuándo vi a mi lado a Bulma con cara de preocupación al igual que milk_

-¿Qué paso?-dije tratando de levantarme pero no pude así que me recosté en la camilla

-te desmayaste 18-dice milk con su voz suave

-y los chicos-dije asiendo una mueca

-querían venir a verte pero los eche a patada asta que los saque de aquí-dice Bulma con una sonrisa orgullosa

-¿te sientes bien? – dice milk

-si donde esta mi hermano –pregunto aunque sea un tonto es mi hermano

-fue a buscar su auto para que te lleven a casa –dice bulma

-no te molesta si te acompañamos ¿verdad?-pregunta milk

-no, gracias por acompañarme-les doy una sonrisa

-¿Puedo ver hentai en tu casa 18?-pregunta Bulma con las manos juntas

-¡que eso se guarda en el historial!-es una pervertida

-te prometo que borrare el historial por fis – dice con sus ojos a punto de llorar solo suspiro

-esta bien, pero si preguntan fuiste tu ¿ok?-le digo

-sii noche de hentai –dice Bulma feliz

-pervertida – murmura milk

-no soy una pervertida –dice asiendo puchero esa niña a veces puede ser tan rara

-esta bien se quedaran a dormir en mi casa –les digo quiero hablar de las toterias que hablamos siempre

-pero solo tienes 2 cuartos-dice milk

-tu dormirás conmigo y Bulma con 17 – digo después de todo mi hermano necesita un empujón para acercarse a Bulma

**Tratare de actualizar rápido adiós: D , y si se preguntan como se me ocurrió esto pues una amiga me hizo una apuesta**


	3. Chapter 3

_-esta bien se quedaran a dormir en mi casa –les digo quiero hablar de las tonterías que hablamos siempre_

_-pero solo tienes 2 cuartos-dice milk_

_-tu dormirás conmigo y Bulma con 17 – digo después de todo mi hermano necesita un empujón para acercarse a Bulma_

_: Cap anterior:_

**Bulma POV**

-Tu dormirás conmigo y Bulma con 17- que rallos dice esa loca, yo no me acostare con su hermano me agrada y todo pero eso no significa de que me acostare con el

-¡Que! que te pasa 18 –le digo

-Mira Bulma no hay mas cuartos solo el de mi hermano, además el quiere decirte algo– dice como lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Hu? ¿Que cosa quiere decirme?- no me gusta el suspenso

-tal vez de que tu le... – no termino de decirlo ya que 18 le tapo la boca

-que tal vez tú le agradas mucho jeje-ríe nerviosa

-que mala eres mintiendo 18 – le digo saliendo

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunta milk

-a buscar mi pijama vendré a las 9:00 ¿esta bien? , pero 17 ya sabe-le pregunto, no me gusta importunar

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo-dice 18 con seguridad

-esta bien adiós chicas –se despiden de mi

Llegue ami casa, fui a mi cuarto cuando observe mi celular vi que tenia 4 llamadas de vegeta, por kamisama se le había olvidado el tema valla que era distraída, pero en realidad lo que mas le dolía era el engaño, confiaba en el, le di su amistada cuando todos le tenían miedo, vaya forma de pagar no, uf bueno espero que no empiecen los rumores en la escuela ,y vecindario .Maldición es muy tarde son las 9:30 me tendré que ir corriendo fui a mi armario lo abrí tome lo que había a mi alcance

**17 POV**

Dormir con Bulma ,18 debe estar loca, me gusta y todo pero no quiero que me vea como un pervertido.

**Bulma POV**

Llegué al cuarto de 17 toque tímidamente, me daba miedo hacer eso entrar así como si nada y si se molestaba o se enojaba kyaaaa que Hare lo mejor será irme después de todo todos andan durmiendo no, si soy una genio :D

-¿Bulma, te hice esperar? –Rayos casi salgo

-he no –me lo quede mirando 17 era un chico lindo, que digo es el hermano de mi mejor amiga no quería que se incomode así que lo abrase, cerré los ojos fuertemente el me correspondió y me dejo entrar me separe de el y le dije:

-perdón 17-le dije apenada

-no importa me gusta estar a tu lado, Bulma- me sonríe no me di cuenta cuando 17 estaba sin polera solo en boxer, no necesitaba un espejo para saber que mi cara estaba roja, hubiera gritado por la vergüenza pero solo calle

-pu.-puedo ir al baño a cambiarme- le digo con mas vergüenza soy patética, matare a 18 mañana

-claro –y me fui al baño mire mi cara en un espejo parecía un tomate que vergüenza no dejare que me vean a si tome agua, tome el pijama de mi mochila y NO NO NO NO debe ser una cruel broma tenia un camisón de color lila el universo me odia, púdrete kamisama, buaaa que are, ya se, no dejare que prenda la luz es lo mejor no me podrá ver me lo puse y me di cuenta que era muy corto no me quedo mas remedio que ponérmelo.

Cuando salí de la habitación 17 me observaba de pies a cabeza ,espero que no se de cuenta el iba a pender la luz ,antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sobre el sentada a horcajadas encima de del estaba mas roja ,cuando sentí unos labios juntos a los míos,era 17 me estaba besando ,se sentía tan bien sus dulces labios junto a los míos ,el beso duro mucho cuando de repente nos separamos por falta de aire ,nos quedamos mirando

-yo-yo bulma lo lamento es ...-no lo deje terminar ya que lo bese nunca me di cuenta de que besa tan bien ,cuando siento unas manos en mi cintura me toma de los muslos y me sigue besando va a mi cuello antes que me de cuenta este estaba encima de mi acariciándome es un pervertido

-Bulma me gustas mucho -me dice sonrojado

-tu igual -le digo roja

-Bulma , desde ahora eres mi novia -dice ocultando su rostro en mi hombro

-¿Desde cuando te gusto?-le pregunto curiosa

-Desde que te e conocido Bulma -dice para besarme otra vez pero con mas pasión

-pervertido yo no tengo relaciones el primer dia de novios -le digo mientras le saco la lengua

-pero me prometes que me darás alguna noche

-idiota ,vamos a dormir , pero solo a dormir he-le digo

-esta bien - dice de mala gana


	4. Chapter 4

_-pero me prometes que me darás alguna noche_

_-idiota, vamos a dormir, pero solo a dormir he-le digo_

_-esta bien - dice de mala gana_

_Cap anterior_

**Bulma POV**

Cuando desperté sentí como dos brazos me rodeaban la cintura, me acomode para verlo a la cara, de verdad tanto tiempo estaba enamorado de mi, cierto hoy matare a 18 aunque en cierto modo debo agradecerle ya que creo que ella hizo todo esto para que 17 se declare, da igual hablare con las chicas quiero saber que pasa y si ellas lo sabían

-en que piensas-me pregunta 17

-en nada –le doy una sonrisa

-¿Cuándo les dirás a las chicas? –

-ahora-me levanto me cambio, me doy una ducha me siento al lado de milk y 18 ya que estaban viendo televisión

-¿adivinen que?-le digo como adivinanza

-tu y 17 son novios –dice milk tranquila

-y se te declaro anoche en su cuarto-dice 18 desinteresada

-¿¡como lo saben que acaso el ya les dijo todo!? –

-no es muy obvio que le gustaras a 17 y esa una de las razones porque le dije que durmieran juntos, eres muy tonta a veces Bulma-dice 18 riendo

-no soy tonta, además ¿porque no me lo dijeron? –

-porque pensamos que tú serias más inteligente y te darías cuenta antes –dice milk

-si, pero veo que nos equivocábamos- dice 18 con una sonrisa

-ya pero cuenta como paso-dice milk para apagar la televisión

-pues primero casi salgo por la ventana por los nervios, segundo cuando entre no me di cuenta que lo que tome como un pijama era un camisón y no tuve mas remedio que ponérmelo, tercero el me beso y yo lo bese fin –les digo mirándolas pero 18 se tira a reír al igual que milk

-jaja Bulma no te ofendas pero jaja eres muy terca ajajajajaja –dice milk cayendo al piso y tomándose de la barriga

-yo diría muy ciega ajajajajaja –dice 18 al igual que milk

-ya pero no es para tanto –les digo que no me ofenda pero si me dicen tonta y terca

-bueno yo ya me voy adiós chicas –dice 18 saliendo

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta milk

-Pues, Jack dijo que me tenía que decir algo –yo y milk captamos el mensaje al instante

-haa pues suerte 18 –le digo

-espero que algo cambie hoy-dice milk

-bueno, adiós no rompan nada – dice cerrando la puerta

-nos trata como niños pequeños –digo yo

**18 POV**

Cerré la puerta dejándoles advertido que no rompan nada, me fui caminando asta que llegue al parque y hay estaba Jack se notaba nervioso, que me querrá decir, ojala que no sean malas noticias camino donde estaba el.

-Jack, ¿Qué pasa, para que me llamaste? –le pregunto nerviosa

-nada, no es nada malo bueno si no me mandas al diablo creo que estaré bien-dice el con una sonrisa

-bueno ya dilo-no quiero estar en suspenso todo el día

-tu me gustas-me dice para después tomar un libro y se lo pone frente a su cara para no ver su sonrojo

-eres un cobarde-le digo, el saca el libro de su cara y dice

-¿Por qué?-pregunta

-por que asta el tonto de mi hermano se declaro y tú te tapas la cara como si fuera algo malo –le digo

-si quieres recházame pero no quiero perder tu amistad-dice para mirarme a los ojos

-pues tendrás que perder esas 2 opciones- su mirada cambia a tristeza

-¿Por qué?-pregunta

-porque no te rechazare, y la perderás porque desde ahora seremos novios –le digo para besarlo

-esa es una broma muy cruel –dice para abrazarme

-vamos con los demás, no quiero pensar en la escuela –le digo

-milagro pensó algo relacionado con estudio –dice riendo

-tonto – el me abraza por la cintura y me besa la frente

-pero milk esta con Turles-

-también le gusta milk-le pregunto sorprendida

-no lo se-dice mientras caminamos

-¿y porque lo dijiste?-le digo mientras le piso el pie

-hay, nunca dije que le gustara sino que estaban estudiando –Bulma me pega la idiotez

-lo lamento-digo para besarlo

-no importa – dice el sin darle importancia

-porque no tomamos un helado antes de ir a ver a los chicos, no tenemos prisa ¿no?- el solo toma mi mano y nos vamos a la heladería

Jack y yo nos divertimos muchísimo es muy gracioso, me cuenta lo que pasa con el es simplemente genial estar con el, mi helado favorito es el de chocolate y el es de vainilla, tenemos unas peleas pero son tontas, a veces nos da risa nuestras peleas y la gente nos queda mirando pero eso ase que nos de mas risa pero que importa me gusta estar con el, cuando llegue a casa me despedí de el y me fui a dormir,17 estaba en su cuarto bueno todos estaban en sus respectivas casas ,me prepare para dormir ya que mañana tenemos escuela y el posible cuestionario de Bulma y Milk

_**lamento si esta corto esque si sigo tanto tiempo en el computador me lo quitaran ,proximo cap milk y turles en su estudio gracias a 18PrincessAnnveg18 , Luis Carlos y a TaniaBet por comentarios tratare de actualizar pronto **_


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por demorar

**18 POV**

Cuando desperté observe que mi celular tenía un mensaje de Bulma que decía:

_18 ¿sabes donde esta Milk?_

_-Mm... No creo que escuche a Jack decir que estaba con Turles pero desde hay no le he escuchado nada de milk, creo que Jack dijo que estaban estudiando_

_-Ha por lo menos hubiera avisado_

_-Después le asemos su interrogatorio_

_-¿Y a ti como te fue? Con Jack_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Se que son novios pero milk dijo tenia que decirnos algo_

_-mmm no se creo que hay que esperarla hasta que llegué para ver que pasa_

_-ok si la veo te aviso_

_-yo igual te aviso si la veo, adiós_

_-adiós, después me dices todo con detalle sobre ti y Jack, picarona ¬w¬_

_-esta bien idiota_

Fin de los mensajes

**Milk POV**

Estaba ayudando a Turles en un examen, lo mas raro es que es muy bueno en todas las materias pero al parecer Ciencias es la mas difícil para el.

-Milk gracias por ayudarme en esto, por fin creo que lo estoy entendiendo

-no te preocupes después de todo somos amigos hay que apoyarnos mutuamente

Ahora que veo bien, Goku y Turles para ser gemelos son tan distintos, Turles es inteligente, es muy buena persona pero igual es serio, no es muy social, también tiene orgullo y un gran ego, es gracioso pero un poco terco, cuando lo conoces te sorprendes al principio porque se ve tan distante pero después te acostumbras, es muy guapo además que con esa actitud se ve mas guapo es callado pero que importa cuando lo puedes contemplar su cuerpo y ¡Milk! Ya te estas volviendo una pervertida pensando eso pero que no hay nada de malo después de todo el no tiene novia y yo tampoco, que estoy pensando, recién terminando una relación y ya buscando novio.

**Turles POV**

Cuando estaba completando unos ejercicios observe que Milk me miraba mucho era un poco incomodo ,pero da igual creo que es por los ejercicios ,ahora que me doy cuanta Milk es una gran chica ,es amigable linda graciosa ,espera dije linda bueno eso no es nada nuevo es hermosa su cabello brillante no entiendo como kakaroto puede dejar semejante chica ,pero es un idiota de eso no cabe duda pero aunque sea un idiota es mi hermano ,e igual sigue siendo de mi misma sangre ,aunque no entiendo ,porque cuando kakaroto estaba junto a milk me hervía la sangre ,me daban ganas de sacar a kakaroto a patadas para que no este junto a milk pero de que me serviría si no tenia explicación de por que reaccione hay ,creo que me estoy enfermando ,mañana iré a ver a Bulma ella me explicara que pasa ,con tantos pensamiento no me di cuenta de que Milk me estaba hablando .

-oye te estoy hablando

-he

-te estoy hablando ase 10 minutos bobo

-lo lamento milk

-no importa, a propósito me tengo que ir te veo mañana a la misma hora

-esta bien adiós

-adiós y repasa lo que te enseñe ¿ok?

-si claro cuídate

-tu igual

Llamare a Bulma y le preguntare

Bulma POV

Estaba jugando videojuegos con 17 y por supuesto le estaba ganando cuando derepente sonó mi celular

-¿Quién es?-pregunto 17

-Turles –digo confundida

-pues respóndele-me dice viéndome bueno es muy raro ver que turles me llamaba

Llamada telefónica

_-Bulma ¿esta ocupada?_

_-estoy de maravilla turles, gracias por preguntar, que te pasa_

_-lo que pasa, esque me siento raro cuando estoy con milk_

_-¿como te sientes cuando estas con ella?_

_-bueno, en mi mente pasan cosas como milk es bonita cursilerías que nunca digo ni pienso, cosas como las que Krilin le decía 18 para que se ponga como un tomate_

_-Ho ya entiendo espera, sientes como si tu corazón se acelera cuando la vez, no tienes ganas de dejarla ir, no quieres que ningún chico salga con ella amenos de que seas tu_

_-si exacto_

_-déjame decirte amigo que según mis cálculos estas enamorado: D y de una de mis mejores amigas_

_-¿Qué enamorado? no me la creo estas segura_

_-segurísima, además créelo y te tienes que declarar algún día, pero no te apures puede ser tarde o temprano_

_-mejor tarde_

_-como sea pero algún día lo Haras buena suerte_

Fin de la llamada

-que ocurre –pregunta 17 para tomarla de la cintura y besarla

-turles con dudas –y corresponde al beso –seguimos jugando-

-no me aburre ese juego

-de que pierdas no es mi culpa

FIN de el capitulo tratare de seguir


	6. Chapter 6

_-no me aburre ese juego -_

_-de que pierdas no es mi culpa-_

_Cap anterior_

Era un día lluvioso, el cielo cubierto de nubes la única gente que transitaba en la ciudad era por su trabajo o algo importante, mientras en un departamento un joven de cabellos alborotados sentado en un sillón de cuero rojo observando el piso, y al lado uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?-dice 17 mientras juega un videojuego

-lo dice el que se demoro 1 año en declararse-dice con una sonrisa

-pero tengo algo que tu no –

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta confundido

-una novia – y se empieza a reír pero sintió un golpe en su cabeza

-déjate de hablar estupideces, si quieres seguir vivo-dice amenazante

-bueno ya me callo, pero eso dolió –dice tocando su cabeza

-sabes mejor llamare a Bulma ella sabe mas de esas cosas –dice para tomar su celular y marcar

**__-llamada telefónica-__**

_-¿si?-_

_-¿Bulma? Necesito tu ayuda-_

_-Mm... Déjame adivinar ¿milk verdad?-_

_-…-_

_-¡lo sabia te gusta milk!-dice un tanto alto_

_-si quieres puedes abrir la ventana y gritarlo a la ciudad-dice con ironía_

_-ya bueno no te enojes ¿Qué quieres que te ayude? -_

_-como le digo que me gusta-dice algo sonrojado_

_-primero si no quieres hacer el ridículo tienes que saber que siente por ti, luego si siente algo empieza a decir lo que sientes cuando la ves y eso pero tampoco la pongas nerviosa y –fue interrumpida_

_-espera yo no soy de esos idiotas cursis solo quiero decirle eso –_

_-esta bien pero eso se llama amor, bueno, solo averigua lo que siente por ti, luego se lo dices ¿feliz?-dice un tanto enojada_

_-eso me gusto, pero ¿Cómo averiguo que me gusta?-_

_-eso hazlo tu solo a ti te gusta ¿no? –_

_-si-_

_-entonces averigua, adios –_

**__-fin te la llamada-__**

-¿y que te dijo?-pregunta 17

-que averigüé lo que siente por mí, y luego le diga lo que pienso de ella-

-pensé que iba a ser más romántico –

-yo no hago esas cursilerías-

-lo dice el que pide consejos amorosos-dice con voz burlona

-no te mato a golpes porque si no 18 me matara si la dejo sin hermano-dice poniendo sus manos en la cien (no se como se dice XD)

-oye, ahora que me acuerdo ¿que paso con vegeta, Goku y Krilin?

-creo que se fueron de vacaciones por un tiempo, supongo que no son lo suficiente hombre para atreverse a verlas a la cara-dice sin tomarle importancia

-oye cuando llamaras a milk para decirle tu gran amor-dice

-sigue con bromas y te las veras, ahora mismo así que lárgate o sino te echare yo mismo a patadas –

-vale, pero me llamas y me dices lo que pasó-

-sonaste como mujer -

-ja que gracioso-dice irónico

-bueno me voy, suerte y no lo arruines –dice para cerrar la puerta

**__-llamada telefónica-__**

_-¿milk podrías venir un momento?-_

_-claro, pero ¿para que?-_

_-es algo importante –_

_-bueno iré lo mas pronto posible adiós nos veremos aya-_

_-si adiós-_

**__-fin de la llamada telefónica-__**

**Milk POV**

Para que me llamara, acaso… no es casi imposible de que le guste, pero no importa me daré cuenta cuando llegue a su casa.

**Narrador POV**

Milk ya había llegado al departamento de turles, estaba un poco nerviosa desde ya un tiempo le gusto turles lo que mas le gusto era su personalidad, ahora ya estaba llegando a la casa de su "amigo" toco la puerta y hay le abrió la puerta y le dijo

-espero no haberte interrumpido si estabas en algo importante –dice turles

-no importa, estaba con mi padre en mi casa, y ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-¿Qué sientes cuando estas con migo? –pregunta un poco (muy) directo

-he he bu bueno yo –dice nerviosa

-porque yo siento algo-

**PERDÓN**** perdón me retrase, espero que le guste el capitulo téngame paciencia pero si se me pasaron algunas letras lo hice un poco mas largo para que lo lean un poco mas xD**

**Dejen sus comentarios :D espero continuarlo mas rápido para que puedan seguir leyendo gracias a los comentarios anteriores ,saludos**


	7. Chapter 7

_-Porque yo si siento algo-_

_Cap anterior_

-¿y que sientes?-pregunto temerosa milk

-Bueno, me da ganas de vomitar

-¿he?-pregunto un tanto molesta

-digo, tengo ganas de golpearme la cabeza una y otra vez en la pared-

-¿Cómo?-dijo mas enojada (y quien no)

-bueno he, te dejaría encerrada para que no vuelvas a salir y nadie te vea por su bien-dijo un tanto nervioso ya que la cara de milk estaba roja de enojo

-Ho ya veo bueno adiós y lamento haberte provocado eso y –fue callada al sentir labios

**Milk Pov**

Es verdad Turles me esta besando no lo puedo creer el siente lo mismo que yo

**Turles Pov**

Si estoy seguro soy pésimo confesándome

**Narrador Pov**

El beso duro y obviamente milk correspondía al beso cuando tenían que separarse por falta de aire

-Milk de verdad me gustas-dice algo sonrojado

-tu igual me gustas mucho y también somos novios-dice abrazándolo dulcemente

-eso significa que eres solo mía, que el que se te acerque no podrá tener hijos –

-un novio celoso ¿he?-dice con una sonrisa burlona

-muy celosos-dice para tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso

En corporación capsula

Dos jóvenes jugaban en un videojuego y uno no estaba muy feliz

-maldición-dice un chico pelinegro

-¡si ¡ eres muy malo en este juego jaja una chica te gano –dice asiendo que sus dedos formen una V

-solo te deje ganar-dice cruzándose de brazos-

-me dejaste ganar 5 veces-dice con voz burlona

-ni una palabra de esto a los chicos-dice sonrojado por la vergüenza

-claro claro, oye, mañana hay que ver a vegeta, a Goku y a Krilin-dice algo preocupada

-tranquila, nosotros estaremos con ustedes además estamos terminando el año escolar ya no queda mucho y si te hicieran algo no tendrían oportunidad de escapar-dice 17 abrazándola y dándole un beso a Bulma

-eres muy dulce cuando te lo propones-dice poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de 17

-también puedo hacer mas cosas-dice besándola mas apasionadamente

-si pero no puedes vencer en este videojuego-dice riendo al ver su expresión

-¡el juego esta malo!-dice apuntando la consola

-jajjajaja-dice riendo por la actitud de su novio cuando suena su teléfono

_-llamada telefónica-_

_-¿si?_

_-Bulma soy 18_

_-18 por fin apareces te e estado buscando_

_-si es que salía con Jack_

_-o ya veo y como te fue_

_-bien, ¿pero podrías hacerme un favor?_

_-claro_

_-podrías dejar que 17 duerma en tu casa_

_-claro ¿pasa algo?_

_-no lo que pasa es que Jack se ira a, mudar y sus padre le dijeron que se podría quedar este verano_

_-ya veo bueno si se puede quedar_

_-genial gracias Bulma, adiós_

_-adiós y nada de cosas pervertidas_

_-cállate_

_-fin de la llamada telefónica –_

-17, te quieres quedar a dormir en mi casa

-claro pero tu dijiste que todavía era muy –no pudo terminar cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza

- a eso no tonto lo que pasa es que Jack se quedara un tiempo en su casa –

-Ho ya veo –dice tocando la parte de su cabeza

-idiota –murmuro Bulma

**:.-:.**

**Ok se que es corto pero el tiempo se me acaba además tengo que arreglar las cosas del colegio ok me falta una semana para entrar y no tengo nada: c, pero bueno así soy yo a ultima hora jeje bueno quería preguntar _¿quieren lime? porque quiero hacer uno de 17 y Bulma_, además que me estoy enfermando maldita playa XD , me mareo al hacer este capitulo así que lo deje asta aquí nomás bueno chao y _COMENTARIOS :D_**


End file.
